


A Nightmare

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda sad?, Nightmare, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: This was written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader wakes up to McCree having what seems to be a horrid nightmare?





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You woke with a start. McCree had let out a pained moan in his sleep and it had startled you. You sat up and looked at his sleeping form. You could tell something was wrong. He must have been having one hell of a nightmare. Deciding it was better to wake him up, you touched his shoulder gently and called his name. All it earned you was another pained moan. You couldn’t take hearing him so distraught. You needed to wake him, to let him know it’s all a dream. You shook his shoulder with a gentle force and called his name again, only louder. Once again unsuccessful, you shouted his name. McCree sprang up in an instant. He was panting and hot fresh streams of tears were pouring down his face. He took one look at you and pulled your body tightly to his.

        “It’s okay Jesse, It’s okay.” You soothed, rubbing his back with one of your free hands. McCree’s face was buried in your shoulder, you could feel his hot tears soaking into your pajamas. Was he going to be okay? “Jesse..?”

        “I can’t lose you.” McCree sobbed into your shoulder, his arms tightening around you. Your heart squeezed painfully. Just the thought of Jesse having to watch you die, even in a dream, pained you. You wanted to wipe it away, remove the painful dream from his memory.

        “Jesse… Jesse please look at me.” You whispered softly into his ear. McCree’s head lifted off your shoulder, his eyes making contact with yours. They were red and slightly puffy from crying. “Jesse, it’s okay, I’m okay.” You said softly resting your forehead against his own.

        “I know but… It was just so… and you were….” McCree trailed off. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss. When you pulled away McCree looked you in the eyes, his tears finally coming to a stop. “Do you mind if I hold you a little longer?” McCree asked his voice still slightly uneven.

        “Not at all, love.” You said, a small smile coming to your lips.


End file.
